


Follow the Bouncing Ball

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: Brian goes on the hunt for a new ball.





	Follow the Bouncing Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Follow the Bouncing Ball was done in collaboration with Camlaw. Once she gets flowing… she is unstoppable, LMAO.

* * *

‘Oh my god, I hope he does not have that ball,’ was all Brian could think as he turned onto Melanie and Lindsay’s street. He hated the little red bouncy ball that Gus carried with him, everywhere. Gus had brought it with him the last time he had gone to the loft and it was horrible. 

Brian could remember the small red ball as it ricocheted off of the hardwood floors. He could remember the ball as it bounced into the sink and down the drain. He could remember the joy of having to dig it out, only to be met with the sad eyes of his son as it bounced up and landed in the hanging light and he especially remembered the roaring laughter of Justin.

Brian pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. The SUV wasn’t bad. The prices for gas were a bitch but spending more time with his son had meant that he needed a car big enough to hold all the crap that came with him. The crap that normally came with him was that twenty-five cent rubber bouncing ball. The cheap toy from out of a bubble-gum machine filled the small carbon copy of Brian with hours of fun. 

Brian hated the ball but the laughter that erupted from his small son was enough to make him welcome the toy. The laughter also helped to diminish the pain of the bleak childhood that he had experienced. He pushed the memories of his childhood to the back of his mind and rang the doorbell. The sad, tear-filled face of his son was not what Brian was expecting. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Brian asked Lindsey as he reached down to pick up his son. 

Brian stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Gus was in his arms, the tears… and the snot, were flowing freely. Lindsay turned toward Brian and let out a heavy sigh. “Well, it seems that Gus has misplaced his bouncy ball,” Lindsay said. Gus continued to cry and Brian rubbed his back. He cringed as he felt the wetness on his neck. “We have looked everywhere for it. Mel and I even combed the backyard but we haven’t seen it,” Lindsay said. 

Brian tried to comfort his son. He whispered quietly into Gus’ small ear but Gus continued to cry. “He has been like this for over an hour,” Lindsay said as she reached over and rubbed on Gus’ back. She took the tissue in her hand and wiped her son’s nose. 

“How about you and your old man go and get a new ball sonny boy, ok?” Brian asked the crying boy. Gus’ tears seemed to slow a little as Brian said ‘new ball.’ Brian grabbed Gus’ overnight bag and turned toward the door. He paused long enough to let Lindsay kiss her son goodbye. Melanie came out the kitchen, her swollen stomach making her movements slow, and kissed her son goodbye.

“See you later,” Melanie said as she looked at her saddened son and smiled a little. She stepped back and let Brian open the door. Brian said his goodbyes and walked out of the house. Gus was still sniffling as Brian strapped him into his booster seat. Brian got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Brian watched his son in his rearview mirror. The red blotches and red eyes of the small boy were beginning to fade just a little.

Brian pulled up next to the Jeep. He smiled knowing that the presence of his old jeep meant that Justin was inside. Brian got out of the SUV, grabbed his son and walked into the diner. He spotted the gang and started to walk over. “Hey there little guy,” Michael said as he spotted Brian and Gus. Brian slid into the booth and sat Gus on his lap. “What’s wrong with him?” 

‘He lost his bouncy ball,’ Brian mouthed as Justin came from the bathroom. Brian saw a bank of candy machines in the corner. He handed his son to Ben and got up out the booth. He approached the machines with purpose.

“Hey,” Justin said as Brian reached him. Brian smiled and kissed him, entwining their fingers together.

“Hey,” Brian said. Justin watched as Brian let go of his hand and walked over to the candy machines. 

“Brian, if you are going to propose I want platinum, not a bubble-gum machine ring,” Justin said as he came over and leaned on the machines. Brian was scanning the machines but he paused to send Justin a look that said ‘yeah right.’ Although to Justin it translated as ‘I already know that you little shit.’

“Yeah, whatever, Gus loss his bouncy ball thing and I promised him a new one,” Brian said. Justin gave a small laugh and Brian looked at him again. “What?”

“Those things are not that easy to find, especially now that you are looking for one,” Justin said as he peeked around the machine to look inside. Brian stood upright and tapped the top of the machine as he stepped closer.

“Fuck… nothing,” Brian said. “They have everything. Gum, candy, mints but no balls. Fuck,” Brian said to Justin. He grabbed Justin, kissed him again and pulled him back over to the booth with him. Justin slid in and Brian sat next to him. Emmett saw the look of defeat on Brian’s face and smiled. 

“What’s the matter Brian, they didn’t have the right candy in the machine for you?” Emmett asked. 

“Or did you mistake it for a new condom dispenser?” Ted joked as he ate his chips. He was next to the wall, on the other side Justin and that was the only thing that saved him from a physical reaction. Brian shot a glare at Ted and Emmett as they rolled in their own laughter.

“Gus lost his ball. Brian was looking for it,” Michael said. He was so proud of himself for defending Brian. At the mention of his ball Gus burst into tears again. Brian took him from Ben and rubbed his back.

“It’s ok sonny boy. Daddy is gonna get you another ball,” Brian said to his son. Brian looked at Michael and shook his head. Michael had the grace to mouth ‘sorry.’ 

“Hey, the Big Q has a whole bunch of those machines. They may have bouncy balls in one of them,” Michael said excitedly. 

“The Big Q, no fucking way am I going there,” Brian said. Gus was whimpering and Brian passed him over to Justin. The two year old suppressed a sniffle when Justin presented him with a fry.

“Well, grocery stores have them,” Ted offered.

“Oh, convenience stores and gas stations have them too,” Emmett said. Brian grumbled a little as he got up out the booth. He took Gus from Justin and started toward the door. Justin followed Brian out and leaned against the car as Brian strapped Gus in. 

“Where are you going?” Justin asked. Brian finished strapping Gus in and closed the door.  
“To the fucking Big Q to look for a bouncy ball,” Brian said and Justin laughed. “Well, have fun. I have a couple more classes and then I am coming home,” Justin said. Brian nodded and kissed his blond deeply. Brian got in the car and drove over to the Big Q. He put the car in park and climbed out. He headed straight to the machines, wanting to make the trip as quick as possible. 

There were sixteen machines in the Big Q and not one had bouncy balls. Brian let go of all his principals and walked further into the store and over to the toy section. No balls there either. He got out as fast as he could. “No balls daddy?” Gus asked as they drove to the next store.

“Not yet but daddy is still looking. Daddy is not giving up,” Brian said to his son. “Its personal now, I will not give up,” Brian said to himself. Seven gas stations, five convenience stores, two Toys R’ Us’ and dare we say three dollar stores later Brian gave up. Brian pulled into his parking space in front of the loft and got out. Gus was nodding off in his seat. Brian grabbed his son and his overnight bag. He was just closing the door when his cell phone rang. “Kinney,” Brian said.

“Hey, where are you guys?” Justin asked. Brian looked both ways and crossed the street, punching in the code for the door as he talked. 

“We are outside the building. I just spent the last couple of hours dragging a toddler around looking for a ball,” Brian said. “How fucking difficult is it to find a twenty-five cent rubber ball?” Brian demanded as he rode the elevator up to the loft. Justin listened as Brian told him all the places that he had gone. Justin was standing in the doorway of the loft when Brian pushed the gate up on the elevator.

“I ordered something for dinner,” Justin said. Brian smiled and nodded. Justin placed a kiss on Gus’ cheek and then gave his tired lover a long kiss. Gus giggled. They moved into the loft and Brian put Gus down. He changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. When he came out of the bedroom the food was there. As they ate Gus told Justin all about his day, as much as he could anyway. 

Justin looked from one set of hazel eyes to the other. His heart broke when he saw the look of defeat that was crawling in the shining orbs. Justin gave a small laugh and stuck his hand into his pocket. Brian watched the blond with interest as he moved around. They were sitting on the futon cushion and Gus was sitting on Brian’s legs. “Gus, look what daddy had me get for you,” Justin said as he showed the small boy what was on his hand. He moved his hand from the other side of his leg into the air. 

Brian and Justin both watched Gus as his eyes lit up. Justin was holding the biggest fucking bouncy ball that Brian had seen. “YAY,” Gus screamed as he got off his daddy’s lap and grabbed the ball. He kissed his daddy and Justin and looked at the ball. “Colors,” Gus said. Justin nodded and pointed to the ball.

“It has lots of colors, not just red like the old ball,” Justin said. Gus didn’t care, he was just happy to have a ball. He got up and started to bounce the ball, hard. Justin sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Where in the fuck did you find that?” Brian asked. Justin laughed as Brian looked at the multicolored ball as his son ran around the floor. 

“I called Lindsay and asked her where she got it from. She said she got it from that kid’s pizza place over on Main Street. It was a party favor,” Justin said with a shrug of his shoulders. Brian had his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

“Why didn’t you call me and tell me that?” Brian asked.

“I did, you didn’t answer the phone,” Justin said as he carried their plates back to the kitchen and came back to sit down. Brian nodded his head and placed an arm around Justin. “So I went over and bought one myself.” 

“You are ever so resourceful sunshine,” Brian said. Their lips met just as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Brian pulled his head back and quickly closed his eyes.

“Shit,” he heard Justin say. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his son. The little boy was staring and as Brian looked over at Justin he saw that he was staring too. Brian let his gaze travel downward and when he saw the multicolored ball sitting in the middle of what used to be his very expensive coffee table. Glass was everywhere. Brian swallowed his temper and looked over at Justin.

“You just had to get the biggest one, huh?” Brian said in a playful tone. Justin gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek. “Ok, let’s clean it up,” Brian said as they got up. Gus sat on the stairs and watched. He clutched his new ball in his hands and watched the two men.

“Sorry about the table Brian,” Justin offered. He felt like it was his fault. Gus dropped the ball and giggled as it bounced toward the kitchen Brian looked over at his son as he raced to catch the flash of color. “You hear that?” Brian asked. Justin nodded and smiled as he looked at Brian. “It’s worth it,” Brian said as the finished picking up the glass.


End file.
